Mr. Crowley (JJAA)
Mr. Crowley (ミスター・クラウリー "Musitaa Kuraurii") Is a somewhat major villain in Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. He used his Stand to haunt his own mansion, forcing it to stay in the way of the Joestar group no matter what, he did so to save his wife, Clarice Crowley, who Armani took hostage. Appearence Crowley is an old man of about average height, his hair is black, but turning grey, his eyes are a light orange, almost yellow. He wears a top hat with a ribbon tied to it, said ribbon has a cardiogram pattern along it, he wears a black suit and red, stitched tie, he tends to have a plague doctor mask on him at all times. His pants are black jeans and he wears black sneakers. Personality Crowley is somewhat creepy to any strangers, from his mask to his mansion, which is layed out like a medieval castle, but to anyone who knows him, he's just an average man, has plenty of friends and loves his wife, who has been married to him for 35 years. Crowley's favourite musical genre is rock, but he has a special spot for older vocalists, like Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole. Relationships '''Armani Brando: '''Crowley tried to be loyal to Armani, not because he liked "that blondie bastard", in his words, but because he would never have him hurt his wife. '''Clarice Crowley: '''She is Benjamin's wife, they have been married for 35 years but never had any children, as they loved each other a lot and wanted to keep their rich, perfect life. History Past Benjamin Crowley was born in 1920, he lived as a rich boy for most of his life, after his parents died, soon after his marriage, he heired the family mansion, he dug through his father's belongings and found an old bird-esque mask and began wearing it most of the time, his wife, Clarice, got used to this habit and they lived normally. In 1993, an odd man named Armani Brando offered him a part-time job as his guard, but Benjamin refused, Armani slowly backed away from the mansion, saying that there would be consequences. The next morning, Clarice was completely gone, Crowley recieved a call from Armani, telling him to go to Russia, there, Armani explained that he would give Crowley an ability known as a Stand and told Benjamin to stop a certain group who have been in war with the Brando family for a long time, and if he couldn't stop them, Clarice would be killed. Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Stardust Crusaders As Jocelyn and the rest of the group are passing by London, they find a huge creepy black mansion, they had almost no choice but to enter it, after running through traps and corridors, they find a large corridor with mirrors, a door at the end opens and a beaked figure appears, the figure appears on all of the mirrors, showing itself to just be a man with a plague doctor mask, a dark fog covers the room and the figure walks closer to the Joestar group, eventually sliding the mask to the side and introducing himself as Benjamin Crowley, or, simply, Mr. Crowley. Crowley reveals his Stand, Baba O'Riley, a ghost with a smiling mask and a large scythe in one hand. Jocelyn tries attacking with Helter Skelter, but its forearms are cut off and turned into fog, revealing Baba O'Riley's ability to Jocelyn and the group. Jocelyn notices that, while her body is turned to fog, she can still summon Helter Skelter, she uses that to beat Crowley up and send him flying back to his "throne room", she chases him down and takes Baba O'Riley's scythe, stabbing Crowley in the stomach. In his last moments, he mourns never being able to see his wife again. 03:33, July 17th, 1993, Benjamin Crowley has died. Abilities '''Basic Abilities: '''Benjamin is very smart and strategical when using his Stand's abilities, he is also extremely agile for his age. '''Stand: '''Crowley's Stand is, as mentioned previously, Baba O'Riley, which can turn its enemies into fog, bound itself to an entire building and create illusions to trap anyone in Benjamin's mansion. Trivia * His birthday can be written out as "6/6/1920" the two sixes are a reference to the infamous number 666, "The Number of the Beast", which could then also be seen as a reference to the album/song by Iron Maiden. Category:JJAA Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Stand users